Your love, my pain
by Nakura-Orihara
Summary: Haru loves Makoto, but he never notices him. Will Haru finally confess or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Well... The first fanfic that I'm posting. Anyway. I don't own Free! and I never will. Enjoy the story.**

"Haru! Haru-chan!"

Haru turned around and saw his brown haired friend chase after him.

"Drop the 'chan', I'm not a girl."

His friend chuckled.

"I know that, but I had to something to get you to hear me."

"I heard you just fine." Haru muttered.

'What was that, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing. Let's go, Nagisa and Rei are waiting for us."

"Oh, is it okay if Kisumi joins us?"

_'No, it isn't._' Haru thinks.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! I'll call him."

Haru turned and gave Makoto some privacy. He leaned on the railing and looked out at the sea, feeling somewhat peaceful. But his thoughts were interrupted by laughter, he glanced over and saw Makoto smiling with a small blush on his face. His eyes locked with Haru's and widened, he quickly says goodbye and puts his phone away.

"Hehe, turns out Kisumi can't make it, but he says he'll try to meet up with us later.''

"That's fine."

As they made their way towards the restaurant, Haru notices the little things. The way Makoto's hand would brush up against his, or the way he would stand a little to close. Haru knew that none of this was intentional, but that didn't stop him from wishing that it was. How he wished that he was the one who got those good morning texts, or to be the last person Makoto says good night to and the first person he says good morning to. What he wouldn't give to be the person Makoto loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru and Makoto stopped in front of the restaurant , they saw their friends waiting for them... Haru also saw that Kisumi was standing there too. Haru looked back at Makoto, his eyes were filled with love and adoration. Makoto ran and lifted Kisumi off the ground, kissing him as he spun them around.

"You made it!" Makoto exclaimed.

Kisumi blushed.

"I got someone to cover my shift. Plus, I really wanted to see you." Kisumi saw that Makoto was still holding him up.

"Now put me down baka!"

Makoto laughed and kissed Kisumi once again before setting him down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy that you're here."

Makoto smiled at Kisumi, feeling like the luckiest person in the world. But neither of the couples noticed Haru standing a few feet away. He shifted awkwardly, he felt out of place and kind of sad. Haru wished that he hadn't said yes to coming along.

'This was a mistake.' He thought.

But before he could do anything, Nagisa ran over and dragged him inside the restaurant. Haru opened his mouth to speak.

''N-Nagisa, I'm not feeling well. So, I think I'm going to go.''

Nagisa was silent.

"Nagisa?"

''It's because of Kisumi and Makoto, isn't it?"

Haru stared back at him with shock and fear.

"No, Nagisa. That's ridiculous, why wouldn't I feel well because of Makoto and Kisumi? That's just-"

"I know you love him."

Nagisa turned around and stared at Haru. Haru shifted uncomfortably in front of his hard gaze. Finally he spoke.

''How long have you known?"

"A long time. For a while, I thought you two were dating."

Haru chuckled darkly.

"It's stupid, isn't it? How can I keep on loving him when he never sees me?! Even when we're together, it's a'Kisumi or 'Kisumi that'! I can't take it anymore! It hurts so much, that I can't even breathe!"

Haru gasped and noticed the tears that were falling down his face. Did he really feel this way? Nagisa gave him a few moments before speaking again.

"Do you hate Makoto?'' He asked.

Haru stared back in confusion.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

Nagisa took a deep breath.

"Do you hate Kisumi?''

"I-" Haru started, but stopped.

'Do I really hate him or do I hate the fact that he's with Makoto?' Haru thought.

"I-I don't know." He answered.

''For Kisumi or for Makoto?"

Haru couldn't breathe, he didn't know what to say. Then again, he wasn't really sure of anything at the moment. Because right then was when he saw Rei, Kisumi, and Makoto walk inside. Haru started to hyperventilate.

"I really need to leave, Nagisa."

The blond nodded.

"I'll tell them you were sick and had to go home."

Haru thanked him and left. He carefully slipped out of the restaurant, and ran into an alley. He slid down the wall and cried. He cried for what seemed like hours and when he was done, he asked himself something. Did he hate Makoto?


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone! sorry that this is a little late, i'm not going to make any excuses. anyway, enjoy the story!**

The nest day Haru dwelled over the question while he was walking to school. It seemed like a forever ago science Makoto walked him to school. Back then, things were diferent. Back then, Kisumi was at a diferent school. Back then, Haru was happy. Now things have changed. Whether it's for the best, Haru doesn't know. But he does know that if he keeps going on like this, he'll break. Haru was deep in thought when he felt himself run into something. Or perhaps, someone. Haru started to apologize before he got a good look at who he ran into.

"Running into people like that isn't like you, Haru.'' The redhead smirked.

''Rin!''

''The one and only!''

'W-what are you doing here?''

Rin pouted.

'Is that anyway to greet a friend? Tch! And to think I came all this way just to see you.''

''I'm sorry, I've just been distracted lately.''

''With Makoto?''

Haru paled.

'Does everyone know?' He thought and then asked.

''Well,'' Rin said. ''It was kind of obvious. Seeing the way you guys look at each other.''

Haru felt a pang in his heart.

''So, you guys together yet or what?"

''He's with Kissumi.''

Rin looked shocked, but that soon turned into anger.

"What?! But every time I saw you two together''

''He doesn't love me.'' Harui nterrupted.

Rin closed his mouth, but his jaw was clenched in anger. He thought surely Makoto and Haru would end up together. He had no idea what to say, he looked at his friend and saw that his eyes were shiny and red. Rin sighed.

"Come on.''

Haru looked at him in confusion.

"Where are we going?''

''Somewhere not here.''

''But, school-''

''Screw it. Let's do something fun! Besides, your grades are good enough, you can afford to miss a couple of days.''

''But, what about you?''

''I'm on break.''

Rin could see that Haru was still conflicted.

''Haru, I can't imagine how much you are hurting right now. But I really think you need this.. Just do it, please? If at anytime you want to stop, we can.'' Rin pleaded.

Haru mulled over his answer before opening his mouth and taking a deep breath.

''Alright,'' Haru smiled. ''Where do you want to go?''

Rin looked ecstatic.

'''We could go to the beach? Or maybe see a movie?Or''

''I think the beach sounds great.''

Rin smiled.

'''Awesome! Great, let's go!"

"Wait, Rin. Hold on.''

"What now?"

Haru let out a breathy chuckle.

''I just have to get some stuff at home.''

''Like what?''

''Oh, I don't know. Maybe my SWIMSUIT?''

Rin looked confused.

''I thought you wore your swimsuit underneath your clothes?''

Haru was silent for a bit.

''I haven't done that since my second year. Makoto got me to stop.''

Rin had on a look of understanding.

''Okay, let's go to your house.''


End file.
